


light

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tucker is overdramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light

"Wash…"

"Shut up."

"I think I see a light, Wash…"

You sigh.

 

"It’s calling for me…"

You glance sideways at Tucker. The two of you are sat with your backs to the destroyed signal jammer, the healing unit sitting on the floor between you. You know the two of you are perfectly fine, since Grey patched up the stab wound in Tucker’s abdomen as best as she could and got him into a stable condition. Epsilon’s running the unit that’s sat between you - healing’s obviously going a lot slower because the power’s equally spread between the both of you.

Tucker’s perfectly fine and he’s just being an idiot.

"It’s so beautiful."

"I swear to god -"

"I don’t think I’m gonna make it, Wash."

You roll your eyes.

He puts on a mocking raspy voice. He’s ruining the whole act with his little half-smirk. “Wash, I can see heaven.”

"I’m going to punch you."

"You wouldn’t hit a dying man."

“ _You’re not dying!_ ”

Tucker’s giggling. “Oh man, I love it when you do that.”

"Do what?" you sigh. Your ribs are aching dully. The healing unit’s trying to fix it up, but the slow burn feels like it’s doing more harm than good. Your nose burns too as the healing unit attempts to fix that also, so it’s making your voice nasally and your mood irritable.

"When your voice goes all high-pitched," Tucker says with a smirk. His words are slurring thanks to the painkillers in his system. He leans his head back against the wall, starts closing his eyes. "It’s cute…"

You’re still staring at him long after he falls asleep.


End file.
